¿Quieres ser mi mami?
by Princess Utau
Summary: Valery, la hermana pequeña de Jane y Alec se encuentra con los Cullen y le llama la atención Rosalie porque la trata también siendo una de los enemigos
1. ¿Quien Eres?

**Princess: Hola esta es mi primer historia de Crespúsculo y espero que les sea de su agrado :3**

***A propósito, La niña se llama Valery, tiene el cabello rubio dorado como el cabello de Rosalie, ojos dorados pero cuando tiene sed los tiene rojos o cuando siente peligro. Si Jane sale en un capitulo es la chica Volturi por si acaso dudan si es un personaje agregado por mí, los únicos que agregue y no salen en el libro o película es Valery y tal vez otros pero yo les avisare como ahora ;D**

**Princess: Valery, es una vampira especial**

**Renesmee: Princess quiere saber qué piensan de la historia a través de este capítulo, Comente por favor**

**Valery: Crepúsculo no le pertenece a Princess Utau**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Valery<strong>

**Valery Punto de Vista…**

-Si mas rápido- grite riéndome, estaba montada en un oso usándolo como toro, de pronto sentí un olor, una vampira y un vampiro, intente detener al oso pero ellos nos vieron y de pronto salte de él y subí rápidamente a un árbol

-**¿Una niña?**-escuche el pensamiento de la mujer

-**¿Iba montada en un oso pardo de montaña? Increíble**-sonreí al escuchar el pensamiento de gran hombre

-Baja de allí- escuche el grito de la mujer como iba subiendo al árbol. Yo rápidamente baje de un salto cayendo en cuclillas como el alto hombre me miraba sorprendido. Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude intentando perderlos de vista, mientras la mujer le grito para seguirme

**Rosalie Punto de Vista…**

-Emmet, apresurémonos esa niña va hacia el acantilado- grite corriendo como nunca había corrido para alcanzarla

**Jacob Punto de Vista…**

Bella, Edward, Nessie y yo estábamos sentados mirando el mar, ya me había acostumbrado el que ellos estuvieran aquí, el tratado de territorio se había disuelto después de que Nessie naciera, pero solo con la condición de que no tomaran ni una gota de Sangre humana. Promesa la cual los Cullen no habían roto, pues solo se alimentaban de animales

-Mama, Papa hay una chica allí- grito Nessie levantándose apuntando al acantilado donde vimos a una pequeña niña saltar, tenía por su apariencia más o menos la misma edad de Nessie, 5 años y vimos a Rosalie lanzarse detrás de ella

**Valery Punto de Vista…**

Nade a lo profundo como vi que la chica llamada Rosalie me seguía. Nade lo más rápido que pude y llegue hacia la orilla y caí de rodillas como una niña de mi edad se acerco a mí y yo le dirigí una mirada, sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos, porque aquel oso iba a hacer mi almuerzo y ella retrocedió para atrás como un hombre de cabello castaños pálido que también era un vampiro y un lobo la echaban para atrás y vi salir a Rosalie del agua

-Es un vampiro-dijo el lobo que estaba al lado de la pequeña niña, por el pensamiento de la pequeña él se llamaba Jacob

-**No intentes leer mi mente**- pensé dirigiéndome al vampiro que se llamaba Edward según el pensamiento de chica a su lado que parecía la madre de Nessie, Bella

-¿Cómo?-susurro el

-¿Edward que pasa?-escuche decir a la chica llamaba Bella. De pronto sentí que alguien me abrazo

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo la chica llamada Rosalie

-Si ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?-le susurre, pero ella no respondió. Yo me separe de ella y un gran hombre alto, el que estaba cazando con ella la abrazo, me di cuenta de que todos me miraban. Camine hacia el bosque y Nessie me grito

-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?-me grito antes de que me adentrara rápidamente en el bosque

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque…<strong>

-Qué te diga nuestro hermano que puedes irte a donde te plazca no quiere decir que puedes venir a Forks, Valery-me dijo mi hermana mayor, Jane mirándome con aburrimiento

-No te metas Jane-le dije con el ceño fruncido

-Claro que si, eres mi hermana menor-me dijo

-No vengas con que me quieres mucho Jane, estoy segura de que el tío Caius, el tío Marcus, el tío Aro y mi hermano te mandaron para llevarme de vuelta- le dije dándome la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Cállate- susurro

-Hum si claro Jane, sé que me quieres hacer sentir dolor, pero recuérdalo bien, en mí, tus dones no funcionan- le susurre mirándola a los ojos como mis ojos y los de ella se tornaron rojos color sangre

-Sabes que te odio verdad- me susurro

-Si-dije como me senté en una gran roca

-Tienes 1 mes, si no vuelves en ese periodo de tiempo, Alec y Aro con Caius y Marcus vendrán a buscarte- me dijo como desapareció, yo suspire

-No sé porque es así con todo el mundo, callada pero malvada y cruel- sonreí al pensar en voz alta la última parte

-Así que un mes, bien los disfrutare- pensé como empecé a quedarme dormida en el tronco de un gran árbol con una pierna colgando de la rama

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Comenten por favor, quisiera saber si esta historia vale la pena continuarla, aunque yo lo pienso asi, cuento con ustedes Lectores ;3<strong>


	2. Lagrimas de Sangre

**Princess: Hola de nuevo xD**

_auraazul123: Gracias por comentar_

_Nana Mizuki nadeshko sakura: Gracias por apoyarme siempre_

***A proposito: Por lo que quiero decir que Valery es una vampira especial es porque es inmune a cualquier poder**

***Otro don superficial: A pesar de que ser vampira la hace mas hermosa su piel no brilla cuando se conecta al sol **

**Ej: **

**NO le pueden leer la mente**

** NO pueden ver su futuro**

** NO pueden controlar sus emociones **

** El don de Jane y Alec NO tienen efecto en ella**

***Dones: **

**-Cada vez que toca a alguien ella absorve parte de su poder **

**Ej: Si toca a Alice puede ver el futuro **

** Ella ahora tiene el don de Alec,Jane,Eleazar y Aro porque ella los ha tocado**

** Cuando ella puede tener ese don se incrementa haciendolo 10 veces mas fuerte del que lo poseia**

***Ademas hay algo que Valery puede hacer que otro vampiro no puede y lo veremos en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong> Capitulo 2: Lagrimas de Sangre<strong>

**Valery Punto de Vista...**

Abrí los ojos sintiendo como los rayos del sol tocaban mi cuerpo, no se porque, pero siempre que mi piel se conecta con el sol no brilla como la de Jane y Alec

En mi rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa al recordar cuando Jane y Alec eran como mis super héroes

-Como ese día-susurre cerrando los ojos como lo recorde

**xXxXxXxXx Flash Back xXxXxXxx**

**Era nublado y mis hermanos me habian dejado alado de la pileta porque me habian ido a comprar un globo.A la mayoria de los niños les gustan los dias soleados y odiaban los dias nublados,pero yo era diferente, cuando estaba nublado o no habia sol, podia estar con mis hermanos y jugar con ellos, si es que el tio Aro nos daba permiso para salir de el caminando alado del arenero cuando vi a tres muchachos caminando hacia mi con una sonrisa maliciosa, yo retrocedi y el mayor de los tres que debia tener mas o menos 7 años me empujo en el arenero**

**-Ten mas cuidado,niña torpe-dijo el mayor como sus dos amigos empezaron a reir**

**Empece a hipar y mi vista se nublo color rojo como mis lagrimas de sangre corrieron por mis mejillas dejando lineas carmesis en mis mejillas palidas**

**-Eres un monstruo,lloras sangre- dijo uno de los dos niños mirandome con asco y el otro me empezo a tirar arena con los otros dos y yo me tape mis ojos para que la arena no llegara a ellos**

**En un segundo Alec sostenia a los dos chicos y Jane al chico que me empujo, ellos de inmediato los tiraron en el arenero y les hicieron comer arena**

**-¿Que se siente?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo con malicia**

**-Por favor paren-grite**

**Ellos dejaron a los niños en el areneros inconscientes y me abrazaron**

**-Nunca-dijo Alec**

**-Jamas-siguio Jane**

**-Te alejaras de nosotros de nuevo-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**-¿Estas bien Valery?-me pregunto Jane como me cargo y me abrazo con cariñ mi cabeza en su hombro como dije**

**-No se que haria sin ustedes-susurre**

**-Y nosotros tampoco hermanita,regresemos,seguro que todos estaran preocupados-dijo Alec**

****xXxXxXxXx Fin Flash Back xXxXxXxx****

Desde que Jane fue oficialmente una de las encargadas en la guardia con Alec ella cambio. Ya no era la misma,se volvio mas fria conmigo y casi no nos veiamos porque casi siempre estaba ocupada en las misiones que el tio Aro le mandaba

Sentí el aroma de un ciervo y lo vi en un arbusto alimentándose de hierba. Sonreí como sigilosamente baje de un salto del árbol y le clave los dientes en el cuello

-H..Hola-escuche que alguien susurro detras de mi como yo deje el ciervo de lado y vi quien era

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-le dije a Renesmee

-Yo solo quería que tu fueras mi...- no alcanzo a decir cuando me toco el hombro porque la empuje hacia atrás pero no controle mi fuera y vi un borrón que no dejo que Renesme cayera para atras, pero al mismo tiempo me empujo contra el arbol golpeándome toda la espalda

* * *

><p><strong>Jane Punto de Vista...<strong>

-Valery-susurre al verla inconsciente y la recogi mirando con rabia a Edward como el colocaba detrás de el a esa híbrida

-**Valery, hazlo pagar-** pensé, yo sabia como bloquear mis pensamientos de Edward

Coloque delicadamente en el suelo a Valery

-Abre los ojos- susurre como ella los abrió abruptamente mostrando el color rojo carmesí de sus ojos

* * *

><p><strong>Valery Punto de Vista...<strong>

-Abre los ojos-escuche el susurro de Jane y abri los ojos inmediatamente sintiendo como mi instinto me controlaba, sacando totalmente la piedad de mi

-¿Por que?-susurre levantándome y colocándome al lado de Jane

-Esto solo dolerá un poquito-susurre con una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Punto de Vista...<strong>

-¿Alice que has visto?**- **me pregunto Jasper al verme salir de mi trance y vi que Carlisle,Esme,Jasper y Bella estaban junto a mi

-Una pequeña...Jane... Nessie- dije

-¿Que le pasara a Nessie Alice- dijo Bella al escucharme nombrar el nombre de Renesme

-No, a ella no le pasara nada- dije y ella se relajo por un corto momento

-Pero a Edward si, vamos- dije como todos corrimos hacia el bosque

-¿En donde están Emmet y Rosalie?-pregunto Esme

-Ellos han ido a las montañas a cazar- dijo Jasper

-Volverán muy tarde- dije

-Apresurémonos- dijo Jasper como cruzamos el rio

* * *

><p><strong>Valery Punto de Vista...<strong>

-Dolor-susurre mirando directamente a Edward como el se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y de inmediato Renesme se arrodillo al lado de el

-Papi, Papi-grito Renesme

-Siente lo que he sentido yo-dije entrecerrando los ojos. Mire hacia mi lado y vi a Jane sonriendo maliciosamente

-**Te felicito Valery, por fin lo controlas a la perfección**-pensó ella

-Gracias-susurre

-DÉJALO POR FAVOR-me grito Renesme mirándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los mire fijamente y en sus ojos había tristeza,miedo, pánico y desesperación, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me tape la boca con panico y con la otra mano tome la mano de Jane y mis ojos recuperaron su color dorado

-Lo siento, me descontrole-susurre cerrando mis ojos, apreté la mano de Jane. ¿Que pasara conmigo ahora?


End file.
